Spider-Man
by DrumbGhool
Summary: Lincoln Loud's parent's go through a divorce after 3-weeks of arguing, and he ends up living with his dad, and sister Lily. While they are gone, Rita gets married to a rich man and the sisters lives are filled with luxury... They forget about Lynn Sr, Lincoln and Lily. But something extraordinary happens while in his situation. You'll just have to read to find out.
1. Spider Files: The Real Beginning

**The Spider Files (Pack 1)**

 **Pov: Lincoln Loud**

One thing that bothered me had show up right in my face today…. Tests. A damn science test. One of the shittiest parts of being in High School came to me. Of course, test would happen often, or pop quizzes, but the worst part was a science test. My teacher, Mr. Keaton is so strict that if you admit you didn't study or didn't do your homework it's an automatic detention.

Anyways, it was on matter, material and particles. I always forget the stuff I need to study, and it always comes to me on the most important tests. This one wasn't the final, but I am coming close to the time for finals. My grades have been pretty good so far, my best was in Math Class, being at a 100% or A+. I watched the clock. 5 minutes had passed, leaving 50 minutes left to finish our tests.

After I completed the 50 questions which took me around 30 minutes, I glanced at my bright blue watch, which would display the time after pressing on it. I pressed on it, releasing a great clicking sound, and the time faded into visibility. It read, '2:55', so I was left until 3:15 to entertain myself. School ended at 3:45, but Mr. Keaton decided to take us to the insectarium near the school, then he would dismiss us from there.

Lucky for me, I had to catch the city bus, so I can get home. In the bus I usually stare at the buildings of Detroit to let the time fly. Me and my dad lived not to far from my school. Also, my dad isn't home when I get back from school, since he goes to my sister Lily's school to get her from Kindergarten. Also, my other sisters and mom, I have no idea where they live. Every time I try to contact my home number or my mom's number no one answers. Hopefully they changed numbers, or my mom got a new phone and nothing else happened.

"Okay Class, Hand in your tests. Anything that isn't finished counts as an incorrect answer." Mr. Keaton continued, "As you all know we are going to the insectarium, it is a 5 minute walk and you will be dismissed there."

"Yes sir." The class responded.

On the way there, I talked with my friend Jared, who was my friend in science class. He was one of my few friends I have. My old friends, Clyde, Jordan, Zach, Liam, Rusty are 3 hours away from this place. My dad took me here when I was 11, and all my friends are back in my old home, Royal Woods. It was hard to get used to this place, but I have gotten used to how thing work here. I am doing well in school and I am making a lot of friends here.

We talked about how many species of bugs the insectarium has. Jared told me around 2,000, while I think less.

When we arrived, it wasn't anything looking exciting. It was an orange building with a bright sign hanging over the entrance which read in a plain font, "insectarium." Also, the building was more wide than tall, which is kind of good since a lot of my classmates in science get sick when high over ground. The walls are spread with cracks and weird looking graffiti. It wasn't very pretty, but I had high hopes for the inside.

Inside, it was more modern. The ground was tile, the walls were painted white and slathered with different pictures of insects, which included a detailed description under each one. But the one that caught my attention was a blue and red spider with an interesting back on it.

The description read,

" _The Radioactive Spider._

 _This spider is not natural, it was made by scientists in the early 2000's as part of a project to make anything behave as a spider, but they beefed up the abilities even more. The spider's venom has never been tested on anyone or any animals. The experiment is yet to come or never come for safety reasons. The spider has a DNA pattern on it's back that is half blue and half red. The spider has the shape of a black widow but is the size of a small tarantula. Located in Cage 213 and others are in room 218."_

It made me raise an eyebrow.

" _Radioactive spider? Would that even exist? Sounds Cheesy," I thought._

Our group leader than proceeded to explain what will be going on in the insectarium.

"Ok Class 107, we will be checking out some very rare and unique species today. We have plenty of different bugs, for example: butterflies, caterpillars, spiders, different ants, even some snakes as a bonus, different flies, and some other things. The main objective is to take notes using your science notebooks from your science binder and take notes, study and examine the different bugs since you guys will be receiving a test on the guys soon. Now let's begin with the tour, shall we?"

We started to follow our Group Leader through a door, which read on a gold plate in a print, "Main exhibit."

"Ok, here in the main exhibit we have some of the main insects that you'll see in the insectarium. Here we have some different types of butterflies. Starting from here, we have the Cabbage White, then the Painted Lady, then the Red admiral and the last one in this room is the Large Heath which it's family is Nymphalidae. Next up in a different room we have some spiders."

I followed our Group Leader into the next exhibit, which was called the Spider Exhibit, and I was presented with a surprising tall celling, and brown bricks as a wall. There were several containers made of solid glass which different spiders in each one, and TV's hung over each cage to show the spider's abilities, habitat, bite affects, etc.….

I ignored the rest once I saw the sign for the radioactive spider down the way. I walked over to check out the "great" phenomenon but was greeted with an empty container, with several webs spun and logs, leaves and dirt.

My friend Jared caught up.

"Where are you going man?" he asked me, confused.

"I came to check the radioactive spider but was greeted with an empty container. I mean, look at that bullshit! I was looking forward to this…" I explained, but my attention was caught onto the screen above the cage, which showed the bite affects, and its abilities.

"Woah man, look at that. It can see up to 10 miles in distance and can even sense when something tries to kill it!" I told Jared.

"So…. You're basically implying that the spider is impossible to kill, and can see us when were on one of our tallest buildings, or even see us on the other side of Jackson Boulevard?" Jared said.

"Yep… But I'm kind of questioning if its even a real spider, since there is nothing in that box…." I replied.

"Yeah, I kind of agree." He then continued, "It looks like they just set it up so people visit this place more, or maybe it is a scam or something else stupid."

"Mr. Loud and Mr. Chowdhury, please come back with the group," Mr. Keaton said, since he was following behind the group.

"Yes sir," we both replied.

But all the sudden I felt a tingle go up my hand, and a sharp pain, then I realised what had happened. A spider had bit me, so I looked down to see a black spider, and swept it off using my hand, and it fell and crawled under a table.

" _Shit…. That's a big one…" Is all I could think._

After that experience, I joined the rest of the group where I had Mr. Keaton ask me what the spider looked like. I told him that it was just black spider, and he just said that it was no big deal, and that it was probably just a house spider.

On the city bus back home, I felt way too uneasy. Like my legs were numb, my legs were weightless, and I had an urge to vomit. I couldn't look at the buildings, I would get dizzy and feel like fainting. My stomach felt weaker than ever, and even looking down made me feel sick, like it was a 100-foot drop. My head felt to heavy to support, and I would cock my head from side to side, making a complete fool out of myself, and a head-splitting headache kicked in after just seconds of pain from the great sickness.

My fingers started to feel tight, like they were being squeezed in between two anvils that were being pressed by a 200-pound bodybuilder. My neck started to tingle, while my eyes felt like they were being squeezed by Satan's fingers. My wrists felt like they were slit, and it felt like my veins shaking and producing something, and my wrist kept getting heavier. I felt my stomach tense up, like how you would feel after a workout.

I nearly fainted by was stopped when the brakes were slammed by the driver and I flung forward nearly breaking my tooth on a chair. It was my stop, at Charleston Street, which was two streets away from mine, which meant I had to walk, and trust me, I wasn't in the mood for walking.'

I stepped out of the bus nearly falling face first due to the dizziness and tried to walk without nearly tripping on every step, which was a complete fail. I swayed back and forth at every step, making myself look like a complete dumbass that had 10 shots of vodka.

I finally got to my house, twisted the doorknob to get in and shut it and locked it. I went to my room and fell onto my bed with blue and black bedsheets and had a Scottish pattern on it.

My face fell into the pillow, and I wrapped myself in the blanket before falling off the bed, and then feeling like I was having a seizure, but was awake through the whole thing, but then passed out after 13 seconds of complete hell.

 **Part 1.5**

 **Pov: Lori Loud**

Today was a bad day. Not only was Bobby forced to work overtime, but our baby was stuck with me, which was complete hell to do. Jamie kept getting out of control, and threw his food across the kitchen, and it splattered all over the wall and got some food on me, which was not easy to clean up with paper towels. Then, I received the call saying that Bobby had work till 9pm, which stressed me out, since I had to do all the stuff by myself while I still had to go to my Mom's House. So, I decided to call her and tell her that I couldn't come since I was stuck with the baby.

She and Francesco, my stepdad was very disappointed since she wanted us to come stay out at the new pool, and I received a video message with my sisters playing in the new pool, which included the new oldest of the group, Lynn, who had recently turned 17. Sadly, I missed the great event.

But who do I miss the most, my brother, Lincoln. It's been so long since I've seen and every time I think about it, I start to tear up and hope I could talk to him again.

All my sisters look so…. Different. Lucy is 13 and she is showing one of her eyes and she is wearing a weird looking dress, the twins are both 11 and Lola is looking like a 15-year-old model, while Lana cut her hair short and wears a similar outfit. Lisa is now 8 and her science experiments are over the top now a day, but Lily, she's with dad too, but I can't find them, I haven't found any of their social media, and I don't have their phone numbers.

But one problem is…. Our stepdad is rich, and we were so spoiled to the point where we could almost get anything we wanted. Our house was giant, like 4x the size of our old home. We had a hot tub, a large pool and even a waterslide that's as big as the ones you'd see in waterparks. We each had our own rooms, and we had 2 kitchens and 5 bathrooms. Everything we had was modern, like an amped up version of what it's supposed to be.

Leni became a fashion designer, Luna is a Rockstar which her youtube channel is LunarSun, Luan is now famous for her comedy, but they don't remember Lily and Lincoln, and all of them are now rich and successful.

I still remember Lincoln thanks to the picture I have on my dresser. It my old family photo, which I will never forget….

Lynn Sr. got home with Lily and sighed in relief. "Whew, that was a lot of traffic…." "I wonder how Lincoln is doing."

"Yeah dad, he isn't on his phone on the couch or like he would usually do or play his fun games on the cool box!" said Lily.

"Lincoln!" Lynn Sr. called.

He checked his room. "Wow son, your knocked out cold. Long day at school…. Get some rest."

~The Next Morning~

Lincoln woke up breathing heavily, scared to death. Yesterday's afternoon was a blur, after he got bit by that spider.

He woke up and was called for breakfast...

He was starving, he slept straight through the entire afternoon. He arrived downstairs after going through the flight of stairs.

"Good morning son. You must be starving. Sit down and have some breakfast. You slept straight through dinner yesterday…" said Lynn Sr. Lincoln grabbed a seat next to Lily, where his plate was set up with a lot of scrambled eggs, bacon and a short stack of pancakes with syrup.

"Jee, thanks Dad. This is quite the luxurious breakfast," said Lincoln. As he took a bite of his bacon.

"No problem, I had the time to do it this morning, and by the way, Happy Friday!" replied Lynn Sr.

"But….. I've always had this question Dad…. Do you have mom's number?" Lincoln asked his father.

"No, she got a new phone but never gave me her phone number."

After Lincoln finished his large breakfast, he ran up the stairs super fast, feeling energetic. When he arrived in his room to get some fresh clothes on, he noticed something strange. He had muscles! He looked like a body builder who had been working out for years. He was so surprised by his discovery that he lost trace of the time and Lynn Sr. yelled at him to get downstairs.

"Lincoln! You'll be late! Anything wrong, or anything changed?" Lynn Sr. yelled.

"Yep, big change!" he replied.

"Well come on, your going to be late!" Lynn sr. yelled, so Lincoln put a fresh top and ran downstairs with his backpack with his homework folder and pencil case and ran to the bus stop faster than ever. He was excited for the day, since he got to come home and have a relaxing weekend.

.


	2. Spider Pack 2: Idiots on Earth

**Yo...**

 **Spider Files (Pack 2)**

* * *

Lincoln Loud sat quietly by himself at the bus stop, excited due to his new appearance of his muscular body, he felt strong; like he was unbeatable. Even though it was an exciting discovery, he decided to keep it a secret, since he had figured out what the cause was.

The so-called 'house spider' was actually the radio-active spider that escaped it's cage, since there was a faint pattern that was hard to tell, but it looked like a faded DNA symbol and the back, but it was to quick to be noticeable. But last night, he saw it all over again.

During his 'sleep' his mind forced the image of a spider on his hand, and at first it seemed as if it was a normal house spider, but after 3 seconds he saw that faint DNA pattern on it's back, and now, he had realized that the spider has given him radio-active powers, or so he thinks for now, and that he is extremely strong but he has no idea what he is capable of at the moment.

The wind blew over his face, making his white hair sway to the right, but also gave his face the chills. It was a cool-morning, and was pretty cold for may, but it was still spring so that kind of explained the weather.

He heard the honks of several cars stuck in traffic, since it was a Friday afternoon, civilians had to go to work, including his dad, except the people who worked at home. He had a strange feeling in his mind, like he was big, and the entire earth was just a ball or marble in the palm of his hand.

"Hey Lincoln," said a familiar fellow.

Lincoln turned to the right to see his best friend Jared grabbing a seat on the bench. He was dressed in a leather jacket, checkered scarf and blue denim jeans, while the shirt was unidentifiable.

"Hey bud, how is your job right now at that extremely fancy burger restaurant?" asked Lincoln, hoping to spark up a conversation.

"It's fine. I get paid 135$ and 50 cents for being a busboy. Lucky for me the dishes are super disgusting and look like blood and crap all over a pile of french fries," replied Jared, while rolling his brown eyes.

"Hmm... That's not bad. At my house I have to work extremely hard, and I don't get paid anything, even when I do extra things that aren't even assigned to me. It's the only thing I really do, since I usually play my video games for like 1 hour a day." said Lincoln.

"OK, but it depends on which chore you do. Especially taking out trash or compost. It stinks so bad that one time I nearly emptied out my stomach's contents." chuckled Jared, giving the boys a good laugh.

"Well, my main chores are doing up my room, taking out the ol' trash, fixing the sofa cushions and sometimes making dinner, since I used to cook for my sisters back when I still lived in Royal Woods." said Lincoln.

"Eh, not that bad... I've done worse at work, I even had to clean up the bathrooms which is not pleasant considering there is a lot of kids who eat too much at the place, leaving a bunch of puddles of vomit on the floor. Plus, I clean it every 2 hours, and I only do it cause they can't find a janitor!" retorted Jared.

"Eh, fair enoug-" blabbered Lincoln but was cut off by the bus arriving in front of the duo.

"Looks like our ride is here, let's get on." suggested Jared.

The two boarded the bus which was full of different kids and adults (given the fact that it was a city bus) but a lot of the kids were from different school which were represented on their shirt and pants. Lincoln always hated the uniform policy, but it was removed last year, but he was still obliged to wear black shoes.

The two grabbed a bench which was across from two girls who went to the same school as them, because they had a jacket with the school logo on it, positioning them towards each other.

"Hey, I see you go to the same school as us, what's your name?" asked Jared, with a friendly smile on his fact. Jared was always a friendly guy.

"What up. My name is Nicole and my friend's name is Jen, what's yours?" greeted Nicole.

"I'm Jared, and here is my best friend Lincoln," Lincoln put up his hand to wave and he smiled at the two. "Why do you have the school's jacket? Your not obliged to wear them." said Jared.

"Well, my mom thinks I have to wear them and every time I tell her that I don't, she forces it on me and she just likes how it looks." replied Nicole, while pointing over at Jen.

The bus hit a speed bump, flying them into the air, about 3 centimeters off their seat.

"YYYYAAAOOOOW!" yelled Jared as he hit a hard landing on the chair.

"You good bud?" asked Lincoln, while chuckling a bit at how Jared yelped. He sounded like a scared dolphin while jumping out of the water.

"Ya, just trying to make thing seem a little more 'enthusiastic' if you know what I mean." replied Jared, while bumping him in the arm with his elbow and winking at him.

* * *

When the bus arrived to the school, many of the passengers got off. The school was pretty big, it had 3 floors and a lot of programs.

Lincoln tried his best to ignore how cold it was outside as he sniffed in some snot since he had no tissues on him. He was under dressed, since he brought a light hoodie, not a jacket.

He entered through the glass door, and he scurried over to his locker which was on the other side of the school. It was pretty annoying, since it made quite a long trip since the school was super wide.

His locker was garbage as well. It was tall and skinny and he couldn't even fit his binders vertically or horizontally in the shells so he had to dump it all on the bottom of his locker, where his mat for his boots were.

He grabbed his period 1 and period 2 stuff, and sat down in the middle of the school, which was like a cafeteria but it was for studying and sitting down if your early. He grabbed a seat alone, since not a lot of people had arrived at school yet, and started reviewing his English journal, which had to be 1,000 words, and if it wasn't, which he would realize after typing it on word, he'd have to extend it. He grabbed a pen so he could correct it.

He read through the first sentence.

' _The future of Maxim Phillips_

 _By Lincoln Loud_

 _Maxim woke up scratching his head. It was late, around 12 in the afternoon. His throat soar, his legs aching. He couldn't remember last night. As he set up a party for all his friends to enjoy._

Lincoln removed the period before night and replaced it with a comma, then he replaced the capital A with a lowercase a.

 _'He remembered having a couple drinks, having whisky, and chugging a beer with his friends. But, they also did some gnarly things to. Someone jumped on the table and broke it. Someone smashed the TV with the lamp. Someone almost killed themselves with a knife. But Maxim didn't remember those things.'_

After looking over every word which took 30 minutes, he was finished doing the corrections. He took out his phone from his pocket and checked the time. He pressed the home key and the screen lit up, and it read, " 7:56".

 _'Four minutes to go' he thought._

He decided to take out his sketchbook for art class which was coming up first period, and did some sketches.

The first one was a large building with a tank firing some giant bombs at it. It was a simple sketch, with no color what so ever. The second one was a treasure map leading to a great treasure containing 1,000,000 bucks in CASH. It went through several obstacles, like swimming through shark infested waters, room that rains swords and a giant crab that tries to pinch you to death.

 _DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGG_

Lincoln got up and to his surprise, the place had filled up. Not that there was a lot of students, but how attached he got to correcting his story, and doing the sketches. He could probably ignore a punch to the face.

He grabbed his binders and went to class, but first he had to go up the flight of the stairs to Arts, in room 226. He took a right after arriving to the hallway, which led him straight to his art teacher's class, Ms. Fundaro.

She was standing next to the door wearing a Rolling Stones shirt, her favorite band, and tight black jeans. She greeted everyone who walked in with a 'hello' and 'good morning' or 'happy Friday'.

Students grabbed a seat on stools at one of the nine tables in the room, which fit three to four people. After three minutes, the bell rang again, and Ms. Fundaro shut the door and locked it so no late students can access art class.

"Good morning everyone. I hope you got lots of rest and are prepared for this day of classes." Fundaro said. Then she took out a pile of blank sheets of paper and started passing 3 out to each table.

"Today we will be drawing your favorite animal. I expect a realistic drawing, I want it shaded in and shadows as well. Include a detailed background and even a collar with a name on it, which is not obligatory." explained Fundaro. A student raised their hand.

"Yes?" asked Fundaro, pointing to the student.

"What if it's a cow, do we still give it a collar?" said the student.

"I said it's not obligatory, listen to instructions." replied Fundaro. "Okay, now that you all have your papers, begin. I expected minimal 75% of it done by the end of the period."

Lincoln decided to draw Charles, his dog, but he didn't even know if he passed yet. So he drew him anyway. He drew an outline using a 2b pencil, and the started to get into the details of the face and did it slowly to get every piece right, resulting in a pretty decent drawing of a young charles, but then he started the collar, which was a normal circle around the neck with a golden bone piece hanging under it, which was imprinted with the name Charles on it. The to fill the background, he did an inside of a dog house, with a food and water bowl in the background.

He started to shade with his 2b, then he went in with the 4b and then finished by putting the 6b. He then grabbed a tissue to blend it together creating one of his best works of art ever, which took a total of 40 minutes to finish, since he was going so slow.

A kid beside him put his focus to his paper.

"Wow sick artwork, dude. Couldn't even do that if I tried." said the kid, praising Lincoln's artwork.

Lincoln looked away, ignoring the compliment, so he doesn't get a pile of students rubbing off their shabby compliments on Lincolns paper and face.

"Ehhh, Whatever..." said the boy, putting his attention back on his half-drawn design of a big cat, that looked like it was drawn by a Grade 5 or someone even younger.

Lincoln proceeded to go over to his buddy who was done, but sleeping peacefully, and tapped his shoulder.

"Sup, bud. Get up." Lincoln said as he proceeded to shake his head back and forth.

Jared put his head quickly, while saying to himself quietly, ' what the fuck? ' but looked to the right where he saw Lincoln. "Ohh... It was you, for a second I thought I was gonna get scolded by the teacher or get a since mocking from one of those punk-ass kids..."

Lincoln then put his fingers through his hair, signaling Jared to fix up his hair. "Your hair is a lil' bit messed up, bro.. Maybe you should fix it before you look like a super saiyan."

Jared touched his head to feel a big mess. "Ooof, I feel that big f'ed up spot. Lemme just fix it real quick." answered Jared, before he started to come his large piece of hair down.

Jared looked back at his friend.

"Better?" he asked.

"yea"

The bell rang, signaling the time for 2nd period. All students grabbed their stuff and their phones, and left the class.

As Jared and Lincoln left the class, they encountered a large crowd of students congesting the hallways, preventing many students from going to class.

"Jesus Christ" muttered Lincoln, as he started pushing away the students. "Jeez dude, how are you going so fast, these kids are so hard to pass through..." asked Jared, and Lincoln responded with a shoulder shrug.

* * *

It was glory at the beautiful house. The big mansion contained 16 bedrooms, 4 abandoned and 5 taken, the bedrooms abandoned the older children who left for adulthood, one being married. The life here felt glamorous, and luxurious. Everything was provided, and each room had a double bed and shelves with all said child's awards.

The recently in the backyard a pool was installed, a big one, costing the parents 59 grand to install. The kids loved it, but they couldn't keep it to themselves, right? No, they didn't throw parties, nor any invitations with friends. They went online to brag about it.

Online, a video of a brunette girl with brown eyes and freckles uploaded a video online about her showing off her new pool, she started flexing her supreme hoodie and Gucci shoes.

Then she turned to her side to reveal a big in-ground pool, with a waterfall and water-slide, then she started saying that it was one of the most expensive pools on the market and costed 59,000 to install. Of course, her friends, (the most popular kids at school) praised her for it. But the other random users online who watched said video, caused alot of hate.

 _Anonymous: This video shows how badly kids have become and how bad parents have become, spoiling their children who are probably not even good a behaving._

 _Jack881: I saw this girl and her friends jump out of a blue mustang gt and harass a group of boys dressed in 'poor' clothes. They were carrying knives and bottles and showering them with assaults while they proceeded to beat them up. Luckily, nothing got out of hand but none called the police that night. I saw a large boy/man run over, probably in early 20's that was possible their brother, scare them off into their car. He ended up beating the shit out of 2 of the boys in their group, but the girl and the rest got away. This was 4 months ago._

 _Anonymous: I have seen this girl act like a gang member since she was 14. She used to come to my school before she suddenly disappeared with the rest of her siblings._

 _Re to Anonymous From Jack881: What's her name?_

 _Re to Jack881 From Anonymous: Lynn Loud._

Her behavior was terrible. By next year, if she would continue this horrid behavior, she can go to jail, since she would be an adult.

* * *

 **PART 2: COMPLETE CHAOS**

 _(Time 3:56P.M.)_ Lincoln finished these comments before looking up to see a black Porsche pulling up to him and Jared. Jared started repeating ' shit ' while 6

teenagers emerged.

"Whats up bitches" the jock said, before his friend said, "I'm looking for the meat of pussies. Looks like I found the perfect ones," he said. Then, the boy pulled out a piece of broken glass. "Let's get these wimps."

Jared pulled out a switchblade from his back pocket, and flipped it open. "I got 7 people in this neighborhood who can gang up on you." he said as he pulled out his phone and started texting a group chat.

Lincoln got ready to fight. He felt his on body start to control himself. He started approaching one of the boys with his fists out and started to stare at him. Then his normal brain came in and decided to roast the kid.

"That's a nice leather jacket, did your boyfriend get it for you?" taunted Lincoln, before the boy started to swing his fist close to his fist, which Lincoln quickly grabbed and then kneed him in the genitals and the boy took a tumble, holding his testicles. Then Lincolns quickly sensed a boy running towards him with a piece of glass but Lincoln ducked before landing a kick to his face that shattered the glass at the same time. Then, Jared's ' gang' started to come out into the neighborhood.

The 7 boys spotted the fight. "YEAAHHH BOYS LET'S GO!" One of the boys yelled before running after the fight.

After, the boy who got a knee in the balls got up and tried to punch Lincoln, but Lincoln punched the kid's knuckles, and heard a big crack which resulted in the kid falling and holding his knuckles, which broke upon impact.

Lincoln expected to have more boys jump on him, but he saw the rest getting beat up severely by Jared and his 'gang'.

"GUYS LEAVE! WE GOT THIS!" yelled one of the boys,

Lincoln and Jared then fled the scene.

"Well... That was interesting..." said Lincoln, then looked over to his bud.

"No, more like BAD-ASS. You kicked their asses hard. How did you react so quickly?" asked Jared.

Lincoln stood there silent.

"I don't know, my body was controlling me." Lincoln replied.

"Okay, go to go home now, cya." said Jared, before turning the other direction and sprinting back home. Lincoln was confused. He though about the fight again. He didn't even think that hard. He felt every movement, and he didn't stand down like his usual self. He decided to go back home.

While walking, he came across the houses of his two neighbors, then his house came along, a plain old small home that had 2 floors and 3 bedrooms, and a very small backyard.

He walked in with a simple twist, and was greeted with his dad cooking dinner. "Son, you usually come home 30 minutes ago, what caused you to be late?" asked his dad. Lincoln came up with a simple lie. "I missed the bus, and had to wait 15 minutes for the next bus, but then after I got distracted talking to Ol' Jar." lied Lincoln. "Oh, alright then bud. Dinner will be ready in 15 minutes."

Lincoln nodded and said, "Thanks dad," before going upstairs and hanging out in his room. He entered, set his bag down and took his phone from his pocket, undressed, throwing his clothes across the room, then leaped onto his bed.

He wrapped himself in his covers and started looking through his phone for some music. He grabbed some earbuds from the nightstand next to his bed and plugged the jack into his phone. Then he opened up his music folder and picked one by a music artist called, "Furiozone" who was making some of the trending music today. He pressed the play button and started listening, showing a rock sign with his hands, but then he felt, something unusual.

His wrists felt like they were under pressure, and then BAM! some type of fluid spurted out of his wrists, creating a web on his ceiling, which was nearly 5 feet wide. He gasped, realizing what happened. The spider... It gave him radioactive powers, making him super strong, and he could spin webs.

But, there was many more powers to see.

He took a paper towel and started to clean up the giant web formed onto his ceiling, luckily he was tall enough to reach it and clean it. Then, he remembered. That one post, online, about that girl showing off her stuff. He quickly tossed the paper towel, got in his pajamas and jumped onto his desk chair, and searched up that same post, ' _My new backyard pool!'_

He saw the video, and scrolled down past all the comments, scanning them. The girl's name was so familiar, he even remembered having to share a bed with her. The though came to his head. It was his sister! He must of forgot some of the times spent with her, but she looked different. Her hair was cut very short, like a boy's haircut.

But the comments about her are horrible. Is she really going around town with a group of kids harassing 'poor kids'? And why does she have so many expensive things?

He decided to research further.

(The site is Youtube, I forgot to say because I'm dumb)

He looked through the subscribed the channels, 4 of them came up. One he didn't know at all, but the other three, he knew them all.

 _'Luan Loud' Subscribers: 95,671'_

 _'LunarSun' Subscribers: 982,912'_

 _'Lola Loud' Subscribers: 10,235'_

These were all of his sisters, with enormous amounts of subscribers. He scanned through their channels, revealing that Lola did makeup tutorials, Luna was a musical artist and Luan uploaded comedy. They all are pretty famous but Lola is a bit low.

Then, he decided to comment, but he doesn't have an account.

So he went on 'create an account', and opened a new account. He then put his information and clicked 'Agree to the terms of service'. Then he changed the profile picture with a picture of himself, which was saved in his webcam screenshots.

Then, he commented on Lynn's video, since it had not a lot of comments and would be easier to find.

He wrote: _'Hey, been a long time, ain't it? Didn't know you'd be so... 'dicky'._

 **That is it for now. Sorry it isn't that long for the time it took. I was busy with schoolwork and other garbage that sucks to do, so I could only really work on it on certain weekends due to projects that had to be done over the weekend.**

 **I know this is pretty bad, and the swears are because, who have never said at least goddamn in high school?**


End file.
